Chapter 1-Not So Invisible After All
by 13BeauBeau13
Summary: So this is the first chapter of a series I'm writing called: Soul Eater-The 13 Keys! This chapter takes place in DWMA in Professor Steins classroom. A new meister, Mienai and her weapon partner Ayumu are new to the school and Mienai just wants to keep to the shadows, but that doesn't happen! Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect ;; Enjoy :3


Mienai sat in her usual seat, in the back farthest away from the people talking below. Ayumu, her weapon partner sat beside her. She pulled out her notebook decorated with stickers and pulled out a pen. Ayumu pulled out his notebook and a pencil.

"Why do you use pens? What if you make a mistake?" Ayumu asked. Mienai half smiled and looked up at him.

"I use a pen because I don't make mistakes." Ayumu rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay class. Please sit and settle down, class has begun." Professor Stein said as he entered the room. The class settled down and watched as Professor Stein rolled on his chair behind his desk. He stood up and wrote one word on the board: _**Weapons**_. He turned back towards the class and smiled his odd smile. He walked from behind his desk and leaned against it.

"Today you we will look at the different types of weapons. Now there are many genres of weapons and subgenres. I don't expect you to memorize them all, just the main ones and how they perform. Now many weapons can and will fall into more than just one category, so pay attention. This class will be interactive today, for I will call on students to come down and perform the skills that their weapons hold. We will first start off with single weapons. This category encompasses most weapons. Maka and Soul, will you come down to demonstrate what a single weapon looks like."

Maka stood up, dressed in her typical attire. She nodded with determination and head down to the center of the room. Soul followed behind her, his red eyes looking bored. Maka looked at Soul and he nodded transforming into a scythe. Maka held the scythe in her hand like it was just another appendage.

"Now Maka, please show the class some basic moves that you and Soul would perform when facing an enemy. Maka nodded and started her performance. She slashed Soul out in front of her and then twirled him behind her. Maka jumped into the air doing a flip and swinging Soul with her, making a deathly cutting circle. She landed on her feet, Soul right behind her.

"Thank you Maka, you may go sit down now." Soul turned back into a human and followed Maka back to their seats. Maka felt a pulse of pleasure run through her veins that Professor Stein called on her to perform. Professor Stein scanned the class; he was looking right at Mienai. When Mienai lifted her head and saw him she blushed and looked back down quickly.

"Now class, our next example will be transforming weapons. Th-"

"WOOHOO! This is where the Black Star comes in to show you how awesome and powerful I am!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki quietly exclaimed following him, her face a bit red. Professor Stein looked at Black Star with no expression on his face.

"However class, you have to be extremely careful with transforming weapons." He looked at Black Star and Tsubaki pulled him back to his seat. Black Star turned instantly grumpy and mumbled under his breath on how he would like to challenge Professor Stein to a battle.

"As I was saying. There are two types of transforming weapons. You have magical transforming weapons such as Tsubaki. She has quite a few different means of weapons. Transforming weapons are rare, and only a few meisters have the will to use them."

Mienai's eyes started to slowly widen as she realized what Professor Stein was saying. Ayumu glanced over and saw Mienai's panic. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If he calls you, don't worry. You'll do fine. Just remember what I told you." Ayumu whispered. Mienai looked at him and nodded, a small nervous smile spreading across her face.

"Now, the other type of transforming weapons are weapons that change form to take on a different appearance, but are still the same weapon. These weapons are not magical weapons. They can't change their shape just like that. These weapons are actually even rarer than magical transforming weapons. These weapons were created before magical transforming weapons were created. So you could say they're a dying species. Overall, when these weapons transform they take on a similar shape. We do have one example in this class that I want you all to see since you have never been exposed to this kind of weapon. Mienai and Ayumu, will you come down and show the class what a transforming weapon is."

The class looked around the room, not knowing who Mienai is. She stood up awkwardly and walked down the steps to the center of the room with Ayumu following behind with his hands in his pockets. Professor Stein glanced at Black Star and saw the Tsubaki had duct taped his mouth and tied him to the chair. A small and quick smile flashed over his lips. As Mienai walked down the steps she heard everyone whispering. They whispered about how they had never seen her before. Some girls in the class whispered asked themselves how they could have missed Ayumu..

Mienai closed her eyes briefly and sighed. She opened her eyes and determination flashed behind them. She was finally in the center of the room. She looked at Stein and he nodded.

"Ayumu." Mienai said looking at him. He nodded and transformed into a double sided spear. The stick was decorated with elegant carvings. The stick seemed to be separated into three parts. Two long parts attached by a short part in the middle. Mienai grabbed the spear in the middle.

"Now class, Mienai has a double ended spear. This weapon is a good melee weapon and can be used to fight multiple enemies at once without using a lot of concentration. Mienai, will you perform some simple moves for the class?" Stein asked. Mienai nodded and took a deep breath.

Mienai swung the spear behind her back and jabbed forward and quickly backwards, then jutting the spear upwards. She lifted the spear above her head and twirled again and did a back flip jutting all around her. When she landed she was holding onto the spear with both hands.

"Thank you Mienai. Now class, what do you think this weapon will transform into?" Answers were shouted from left to right. 'Sword' 'Scythe' 'Nun-chucks'.

"Well let's see shall we? Mienai, will you transform your weapon for the class?" Stein asked, though it was a demand more than a request. Mienai held onto the center of the spear and quickly jabbed it forward then curled it in. The two sticks started spinning and bending. The spears bent till they looked more like decorations. A piece of string shot out from the stick and attached itself to the other end of the stick. Mienai now held a bow in her hand.

"As you can see all of your answers are wrong. Typically they would have been right, but in this case they're not. Mienai holds a weapon that you could say kills two birds with one stone. It performs melee attacks well but it can also attack well from afar. Can you demonstrate how to use the bow for the clas."

Mienai positioned the bow properly and as she raised it to face a wall she pulled her hand back and a blue looking arrow appeared. The arrow looked like a soul; it glowed and seemed to move. The tip resembled a soul and the body a long extension.

"Now as you can see class, Mienai is shooting her wavelengths at the enemy. They resemble souls in order to confuse the enemy into trying to consume the arrow, thus quickly ending their life. Now as you can see the arrow is growing restless and is radiating stronger wavelengths, that's what happens when you leave it on the bow for too long. It gains energy. Ok, thank you Mienai, you may take a seat now."

Mienai nodded and withdrew the arrow back into her body as Ayumu transformed back into his human form. She quickly walked back to her seat with Ayumu following behind her. All eyes were on her, now she was known, Mienai can no longer hide in the shadows.


End file.
